This invention relates generally to building construction and is particularly directed to a tubular frame building support structure.
Building support structures are generally comprised of either concrete, wood or steel. Arched structures of this type generally include vertical columns, eave and ridge beams, and trusses. The structural members are either in the form of I-beams or C-beams which are open along one side thereof. I-beams employed in such structures are generally coupled together by nut and bolt combinations which extend outward from the beams and must generally be hidden from sight if aesthetics and environmental exposure are considerations. C-beams are generally weaker in strength than I-beams and thus offer limited span distances and frequently require supplemental reinforcement. Neither of these types of structural members is amenable to pre-assembly of structural components and thus generally requires that each structural member must be added to the already assembled members as the building is constructed on-site. For any but the smallest of buildings, this generally involves the use of a crane for lifting structural members into place for coupling to the support frame as it is assembled. The positioning and mounting of the structure's support members on an individual basis also adds to building construction complexity and cost.
The present invention avoids the aforementioned limitations of prior art building construction by providing an arched rectangular tube frame building construction which can be easily assembled by hand; makes use of hidden connections between frame structural members to provide a neat, clean appearance; is lightweight yet of high strength; and is adapted for modular construction in that major subassemblies may be pre-assembled prior to actual on-site construction.